ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: The Movie
Teen Titans is an upcoming 2011 film adaptation based onto the comic with the same name by Marvel Comics and Warner Bros. The film will star Carter Jenkins, Logan Lerman, Brandon Mychal Smith, Amy Tammie and Taylor Dooley as the Teen Titan members - Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven lives into the Titan tower where they first began a battle of evil. Teen Titans is scheduled for release of November 11, 2011. Filming for Teen Titans begins on November 2010 in Los Angeles, California. Plot First Teen Titan members - Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire - teamed up to protect the world of evil.Teen Titans - Official Plot Revealed. Wiki News. Retrieved May 1, 2010. Production Development Warner Bros. is developing a Teen Titans movie on July 2007.Hall, Larry (2007-7-13). Teen Titans movie adaptation in Works!. Wiki News. Retrieved 13 July 2007. Akiva Goldsman & Mark Verheiden are writing the scripts for the characters to play.Kit, Borys. "Teen Titans growing up at Warner Bros.". The Hollywood Reporter. May 31, 2007. The producers for the movie begin to work on writting scripts for the movie on December 18, 2009.Producers working on Teen Titans movie scripts. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 December 2009. They are currently still working on the scripts for the film, which will take months of it to finish. Teen Titans hits theaters July 13, 2012!. Wiki News. Retrieved 4 March 2010. The release date for movie has announced for July 15, 2011 release, but delayed it till November 18, 2011. The release date is now over July 13, 2012 release. Teen Titans movie adaptation made an interesting idea of the sets were met to made for the same idea of the other film adaptation like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], which set for release of May 6, 2011, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Lanterm Green Lanterm], also set for release of June 10, 2011, The First Avenger: Captain America, set for release of July 2011 and The Avengers, setting for release of May 4, 2012.Director of Teen Titans movie talks about the movie. The film will be competing as a summer movie like The Dark Knight, which brought its' box office success as well as Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.Amy Tammie talks About Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 July 2009. Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics were producing the movie like they did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight], which was released on July 18, 2008, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watchmen_(film) Watchmen], which was released on March 6, 2009 or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonah_Hex_(film) Jonah Hex], which set to release of June 18, 2010.Miley Cyrus Talks Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 15, 2010. Casting Carter Jenkins will play as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. Jenkins caught the role as Robin on January 2010.Teen Titans Movie casting. Wiki News. Retrieved 20 March 2010 Although, Cody Linely is originally is catching the role as Robin for the movie, but Jenkins beaten him.Casting for Robin in Teen Titans movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010. Taylor Dooley will play as as Raven, one of the member of the Teen Titans, discovering with her dark powers. Dooley caught the role of Raven on January 2010, after searching for an child actress who would be able to play Raven for the new Teen Titans movie. Logan Lerman will play as Beast Boy, one of the member of the Teen Titans, green creature, who can transform into different animals. Lerman caught the role of Beast Boy on January 2010. The producers of the movie stated that Lerman will not be painted in green, but will be only using the technology that they will paint his skin green. Brandon Mychal Smith will play as Cyborg, one of the member of the Teen Titans, has a human and robotic appearance with a red eye on the left. Smith caught the role of Cyborg on January 2010. And Amy Tammie will play as Starfire, one of the member of the Teen Titans, a girl who was raised by aliens from her home of Tamarain. Tammie caught the role of Starfire on January 2010. AnnaSophia Robb will play as Terra, Beast Boy's love interest, who joins the Teen Titans, but joins with Slade to attack them. Robb caught the role of Terra on February 2010. Sullivan and Sawyer Sweeten will play as Mas y Menos, the members of the Titans East, the twins who has their speeding abilit. The Sweeten twins both caught the role of Mas y Menos on February 2010. Mike Erwin will play as Speedy, member of the Titans East, ability similar than Robin with mostly same weapons. Erwin caught the role of Speedy on February 2010. Erwin since voice Speedy from the TV series on Cartoon Network Teen Titans. Wilmer Valderrama will play as Aqualad, the member of the Titans East, who has a ability to have powers to control water. Valderrama caught the role of Aqualad on February 2010. Zoe Saldana will play as Bumblebee, the member of the Titans East, wears a Bee costume and avoids to be a Bee. Saldana caught the role of Bumblebee on February 2010. Although, Raven-Symoné, Kelly Rowland and Beyoncé Knowles caught the role for Bumblebee, but Zoe Saldana has beat them for the role.Casting on Bumblebee for Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010 Johnny Depp will play as Slade, the villain who seeks to destroy the Teen Titans. Deep caught the role of Slade on March 2010. Miley Cyrus will play as Jinx, the member of the High Five. Cyrus caught the role of Jinx on March 2010. Although, Debby Ryan, Emily Osment and Demi Lovato also battle each other to play the role as Jinx, but Miley Cyrus beats them for the role.Casting for Jinx in Teen Titans Movie. Gerard Butler will play as Mammoth, the member of the High Five. Butler caught the role of Mammoth on March 2010. Butler would need to gain some muscle in order to play Mammoth. Jake T. Austin will play as Gizmo, the member of the High Five. Austin caught the role of Gizmo on March 2010. And Demi Lovato will as Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister from Tamaran. Lovato caught the role of Blackfire on March 2010. Filming Filming is scheduling to begin on November 2010 in Los Angeles, California. Sets for the Titan Tower was yet to be build setting in the middle of the ocean, which will not, but will be build at the end of the block. Marketing Teen Titans will be released in theaters on July 11, 2012 in US, CAN, AUS and UK. The release date were usually set for other countries as well. The film will have its' IMAX and IMAX 3D release as well.Teen Titans Movie in IMAX in 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved March 20, 2010. References External links